Dear Diary
by CheesyGoom
Summary: What do you do when the person you hate is also the person you like? What do you do when you have to spend an entire summer with this person? Quite obviously, you have fun. [InuKag eventually] [SangoMiroku] [AyameKouga]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, welcome to my newest fic. Won't talk much here, just welcoming you.**

**Ok, I'm gonna help you out a bit here:**

_Italics _This means Kagome is writing in her diary or having a flashback.

'_Italics' _This means the characters are thinking.

**Bold **and _Italics: _Online conversations

**People seem to use Rin as Sesshomaru's girlfriend a lot. I'm not going to do this. Sesshomaru, to me, doesn't seem like the kind of girl to have **_**Rin **_**as a girlfriend. She's too happy. So, I'm going to make her InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's younger sister. This is mainly because, in the show, their age difference is quite large. It would be strange for a man to date the girl he took care of as if she was his daughter. You know? Any problems, let me know. But I'm not changing a **_**thing.**_** Also, apparently Kagome's mother's name is Kun-Loon. I'm going to be using this name, so if you get confused, just read this again, or ask. If anything more comes up, I'll let you know. Enjoy the fic. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's so hard to think properly when you're having strange dreams. The dreams make it hard for me to determine what's real and what's not … they're so real. And they make me so angry. One minute, he loves me. The next minute, he's in love with Kikyo. Ugh. I don't know what to do. Why do __I__ have to have these problems? Why do __I__ have to be the one to remember everything? Does he ever think about it, I wonder? What could have __almost__ been …_

_Love, Kagome_

**………………**

"Kagome! Come get dinner!"

At the sound of her mother's voice, sixteen year old Kagome Higurashi closed her diary, threw it under her pillow, and ran downstairs to the kitchen. "What were you doing in your room, Kagome?" Kun-Loon asked as she handed Kagome her plate.

"Homework", Kagome replied automatically.

"She was writing in her diary!" Souta said, his mouth full of food. "Dear Diary: I love InuYasha so much! Why can't he see that?"

"Shut it, freak!" Kagome growled, flicking a pea at her brother.

"Muuuum! Kagome flicked a pea at me!"

"Kagome, don't flick peas at your brother."

"Mum! Souta was being a jerk."

"Souta, don't be a jerk to your sister."

"I can't help the fact that Kagome is just so easy to pick on!" Souta said. Kagome's grandfather chuckled.

"He's got a point there.

"Grandad!" Kagome said, looking shocked. Kagome's grandfather just chuckled again, and started eating his dinner. Kagome grumbled under her breath.

"Kagome, dear, don't grumble. It's rude", Kun-Loon said. Kagome shot her mother a glare, before beginning to eat her dinner.

"Did you two have a good day at school today?" Kun-Loon asked her children.

"It was fine", Kagome said, her eyes on her plate.

"It was _great_!" Souta said happily, and wasted no time in filling his mother in on his day. Kagome listened slightly, but tuned out after a moment, instead thinking of school.

"Kagome? Honey? What do you think?" Kun-Loon asked. Kagome blinked as she tuned back into the conversation.

"What do I think of what?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I was thinking of going on holiday with Izayoi and her family", Kun-Loon said. Kagome's eyes widened. _Why_ did her mother have to be _best friends_ with InuYasha's mother?

"Err … why?" Kagome asked.

"Izayoi thought it would be a good idea for our families to get together", Kun-Loon replied, starting to clear the table. Kagome stood, and started helping her mother as Souta and Grandpa walked quickly out of the kitchen.

"I … if you think it's a good idea, ma, then I'm okay with it", Kagome said, gritting her teeth as she said this. Kun-Loon smiled at her daughter.

"Oh, honey, cheer up. It's not going to be that bad. Besides, you know InuYasha. Aren't you two friends?"

"Not exactly …" Kagome muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said we're not GREAT friends."

"Oh. That will change, though. You two will become the best of friends. And I don't see why not. You've known each other practically your whole lives!"

Kagome just sighed, and nodded, finding it better to agree with her mother rather than start a fight.

**………………**

Kagome covered her face with her pillow, fighting back the urge to scream. A whole _summer_ with InuYasha and his family. Summer was at _least _three months long. Just what had she done to make the Gods hate her so much? Did they _want _her to be suicidal? Being with InuYasha would surely make her that way. That boy was _horrible._ And he had been horrible since the time they had …

Kagome shook her head. Mustn't think of it. It wouldn't be _that_ bad … would it? Kagome sighed, moving the pillow away from her face. Who was she kidding? She and InuYasha _hated _each other.

'_Hate is a strong word …' _Kagome thought. _'Ah, he deserves it. He's a jerk. He's always going to __be__ a jerk. There's nothing I can do to stop it.'_

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome looked up at the young, boyish voice. Her brother stood at her door, holding two mugs. He held one out to her. "It's hot chocolate. Mum thought you might want some."

Kagome gave her brother a grateful smile, and took the mug. She took a sip, before setting the mug down on her bedside table.

"You don't seem to happy at the fact that we're going to be spending the summer with the Takahashi's", Souta said, making himself comfortable on Kagome's desk chair. Kagome gave a slight smile.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"The look on your face when mum told you", Souta replied. "It was the same look I had when mum told me I had to go to the dentist last week." Kagome laughed.

"You get that look from me."

"So, why aren't you happy? Don't you like the Takahashi's?" Souta asked. Kagome sighed.

"I like them well enough …" she started, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. "It's just- InuYasha. He drives me crazy! Not in a good way, either. He's just so arrogant! He's a jerk, and doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

"I thought you liked InuYasha", Souta said, frowning, "When we spent the summer with them three years ago, you two seemed to be getting along quite well."

"Hm. That was _before_ Kikyo came along and ruined it. Let's just face it. She'll always have InuYasha wrapped around her little finger."

"Souta! What are you doing in here? It's time for you to get ready for bed!" Kun-Loon said as walked past Kagome's room. Souta pouted.

"But mum! _Kagome_ get's to stay up until _ten-thirty_!" he whined. Kun-Loon raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome is also seven years older than you. Get to bed, Souta. No more complaints."

**………………**

It was just past nine o'clock at the Takahashi household. All was quiet and peaceful, until …

"**WHAT DO YOU **_**MEAN**_** WE'LL BE SPENDING THE SUMMER WITH THE HIGURASHI'S?**"

"InuYasha, honey, please don't shout."

"Son, listen to your mother. The plans have already been made."

"Do you _know_ who is in that family?"

"Of course I do, dear. But honey, it's been so long since I got to spend a summer with Kun-Loon."

"That's all fine and dandy, mother, but why can't you and _her_ just go away for the summer? Why do _we_ have to be dragged along as well?"

"Honey, Sesshomaru doesn't have a problem with going. Neither does Rin. It's just you."

"Sesshomaru doesn't care because _he_ always got along with that wench!"

"InuYasha! Do not use such words!"

"I'm only telling the truth, mother! And _Rin_ doesn't care because she's _friends_ with Souta."

"Honey, you _like_ Souta."

"He's the only good one! But even _he_ gets annoying!"

"Please, honey. Just do this. For me."

"Mother! Summer goes for three months!"

"I'm well aware of this, InuYasha."

"How do you expect me to last _three months_ with that … that … GIRL!"

"It won't be as bad as you think, honey. What happened between you and Kagome? You used to get along so well."

"That was _before_ that Hojo character came along!"

"Well honey, Hojo won't be there this time."

"Neither will Kikyo! What am I going to do without Kikyo?"

"It's time you and Kikyo took a break from each other. You've been seeing each other every day for the past year and a half. If she's not here, you're with her at her house. If you're not there, you're seeing each other at school. You go to movies with each other, you're _constantly_ around each other. You see each other more than a married couple do! And I know this! I hardly see your father because he's always _working_. But do I complain? No. I live with it. Just like you have to live with this. InuYasha Takahashi, you are coming on this trip whether you like it or not. End of discussion!"

**………………**

InuYasha Takahashi growled to himself as he left the living room. Why did _he_ have to be dragged along? His family knew he hated that Kagome. He had hated her ever since that incident three years ago. _Why_ did his mother have to be best friends with _her_ mother? InuYasha growled again. He _hated _his mother at this point. Ok, _hate_ was a strong word to use. He slightly _disliked_ his mother. InuYasha was a demon. Well, a half demon. His mother was human, his father demon. His older brother Sesshomaru was a full demon; his mother had left some time ago. His younger sister, Rin, was also a half demon. InuYasha sighed and walked into his room, blinking when he saw Sesshomaru and Rin sitting on his bed. Rin had her dolls, and was playing with them. Sesshomaru was watching her with a slightly bored look on his face.

"… can I help you?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We heard the fight, brother", Sesshomaru said boredly.

"Mummy _really _wants to go on this trip", Rin said, her focus on her dolls, "She says she hasn't seen Aunty Kun-Loon outside of work in _so long_."

"Is there a point to you being here, or are you just going to tell me everything I already know?" InuYasha asked, growling.

"I'm here to tell you, brother, that if you ruin this trip for mother, I will have to hurt you", Sesshomaru said. With that, Sesshomaru stood and left the room. Rin remained where she was, turning her gaze to InuYasha. She held out one of her dolls, and, with a pleading look in her eyes, asked, "InuYasha, play dollies with me?"

**………………**

"And that's basically it, Sango. Long story short- I have to spend three months with _InuYasha_", Kagome said, staring at her wall sadly. She heard her best friend Sango give a sympathetic sigh on the other end of the phone.

"That sucks, Kagome. When do you guys leave?" Sango asked.

"Three days until school ends for summer", Kagome replied, "So … the day after school finishes. I'm _so_ dreading it!"

"I can tell, Kags. I really can. I'd _hate_ to be in your position."

"I wish you and Ayame could come with us", Kagome said mournfully. Ayame was her other best friend.

"Me too, Kags. Me too. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?" Sango said.

"Ok."

"Hang in there, Kagome. You'll see, it won't be that bad."

"Yeah, if you say so." Kagome sighed sadly, and hung up. Almost immediately after she hung up, the phone rang again. Kagome blinked, and answered. "Hello?"

"Kagome? Hi, it's Izayoi."

"Oh, hey Aunty Izayoi. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you dear. Is your mother around?"

"Yeah, I'll just get her for you."

Kagome put the phone down. "Ma! Aunty Izayoi's on the phone!"

Almost immediately, Kun-Loon came into the room, picking up the phone. Kagome took her leave from the room, and went to her own room to get ready for bed.

**………………**

_Bbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!_

Kagome's eyes snapped open in fright as her alarm went off at the normal time of six-thirty. She slammed her hand down on the alarm, making it stop. "Damn alarm … you've been scaring me since the day I got you", Kagome muttered, pushing her blankets back sleepily. She thought back to the night before, and sighed. "I hope it was all just a horrible, _horrible_ dream …"

Kagome climbed out of her bed, and made her way sleepily to the kitchen, where she arrived just in time to hear Souta ask where they were going. "So much for the dream …" Kagome muttered.

"We're going to an island resort, honey", Kun-Loon said. "There'll be lots of things for you to do there."

Kagome sat down at the table, allowing her mother to pile pancakes onto her plate.

"Maple syrup, honey?" Kun-Loon asked.

"Sure", Kagome said. Kun-Loon handed the maple syrup to Kagome, who began putting it on her pancakes gloomily.

"Oh, for gods' sake, Kagome! Cheer up. It's not going to be as bad as you're making it out to be! What am I supposed to do with you, young lady? You're moping, and we haven't even _left_ yet! You had better not ruin this trip, missy, or I'll be _very_ disappointed in you. Honestly, I don't know how you're _going_ to ruin this trip, what with Sango and Ayame tagging along. I expected-"

"What did you just say?" Kagome asked, the maple syrup hovering above her pancakes.

"I said you had better not ruin this trip or-"

"No, no. _After_ that!"

"I said that Sango and Ayame are tagging along."

Kagome took a moment to register what her mother had said. A second later, a loud, excited scream escaped from Kagome's mouth, causing Souta and Grandpa cover their ears in an attempt to not become deaf.

"Wait, honey! That's not all", Kun-Loon said.

Kagome stopped screaming, and looked at her mother.

"Miroku and Kouga will be tagging along, as well."

"Who cares? Sango and Ayame are coming!" Kagome said, and ran out of the kitchen happily to get ready for school. Souta eyed Kagome's pancakes hungrily. He reached out to grab one, blinking when Kun-Loon took the plate away. "She'll realise in a moment", she said. Sure enough, about two minutes later, Kagome came running back down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table as her mother placed the pancakes back in front of her.

* * *

**First chapter complete! Let me know what you think! I'll get started on the second chapter right away.**

**P.S – I don't own InuYasha, or any other anime. I only own this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"… and so by multiplying seven hundred dollars by five percent, you find the amount of interest the person receives per year. Miss Higurashi, what would that be?"

Kagome, completely oblivious to the world around her, continued doodling on her page, her head resting on her palm. "Miss Higurashi? Would you like to join us back in the real world?"

Kagome's head snapped up. "Uh … sorry, sir. What was the question?"

"If you had been listening, you would know. Mr. Takahashi, would you care to give us the answer?"

"Thirty-five dollars interest a year, sir", InuYasha said. Kagome whirled her head around to look at InuYasha, who just smirked at her.

"Thank you, Mr. Takahashi. Now, who can tell me how much interest a person would-?"

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Kagome jumped to her feet, gathered her books and headed towards the door. "Homework is pages four to eight of your text book!" the teacher called as the students left.

Nobody heard, or listened to him.

**………………**

"Finally, lunch …"

Kagome, Ayame and Sango stepped out into the school grounds, making their way to their favourite tree … only to find that it had been taken over by InuYasha and his friends. And of course, InuYasha's long term girlfriend, Kikyo, was there. When was she not?

"Ah, hello girls. Why don't you take a seat?" InuYasha's friend, Miroku, said, beckoning the girls over. Kagome, Sango and Ayame walked over cautiously. Kikyo gave Kagome a small smile from her position on InuYasha's lap. Kagome hesitantly returned the smile, before turning her gaze to InuYasha. "What are you doing here, mutt?" she asked.

"So much hostility towards me", InuYasha said, raising an eyebrow. "It's a free country, wench. I can sit wherever I want."

"Since when do you sit _here_?"

"Since I decided this tree has better shade than the one _we_ usually sit at."

"Where are _we _going to sit?"

Miroku jumped in eagerly. "Oh, you're quite welcome to join us! I have no problem with it. Do you, Kouga?"

Kouga was examining his nails, a bored expression on his face. "Sit where you want, just don't get in my personal bubble."

"That's good enough for me. InuYasha, do _you_ have a problem with it?" Miroku asked, looking at his friend. InuYasha shot a look in Kagome's direction, before turning back to Miroku.

"As long as they don't annoy me, I don't care."

"Great! It's settled! We'll all sit here together!" Miroku said, sweeping his arms out widely. "We'll be like a big family!"

"… I'm sixteen. _Much_ too young to have a family", Ayame said, sitting down across from InuYasha. Sango eyed Miroku suspiciously, but sat down next to him. Kagome sighed.

"Can't we just go sit somewhere else?" she asked.

"No, no! I insist, Kagome, dear! Sit here. Please. We won't bother you", Miroku said, a slightly pleading look in his eyes. Kagome sighed again, and sat down next to Ayame, who was opening her bag. After a moment of shuffling, Ayame pulled out a magazine, and flipped it open. Sango kept her eyes on Miroku, making sure he didn't try anything funny. Kagome looked around the group- probably the strangest group to be seen. Everyone in the school knew InuYasha and Kagome hated each other. And here they were sitting with-

"Gross, InuYasha! Get a room!" Kagome said, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight of InuYasha and Kikyo … exchanging spit. Ayame blinked, her concentration broken as she turned her gaze to InuYasha and Kikyo. Sango's eyes drifted towards them for a minute. A minute was all Miroku needed. Quick as a flash, his hand had somehow found its way to her leg, and was slowly moving downwards. Sango's gaze snapped back to Miroku. "**PERVERT**!!!"

_This _made InuYasha and Kikyo break apart. "What? What happened?" InuYasha asked, seemingly dazed. Kikyo also looked quite confused.

"Your friend is a _pervert_!" Sango said, glaring at Miroku with disgust.

"I told you, Sango! My hands have minds of their own! I have no control over them! I swear!"

"Your words mean _nothing_!" Sango said, and stood up. "Kagome, Ayame. We're leaving. _Now_!"

Deciding it best not to argue, Kagome and Ayame jumped up, and followed Sango as she marched through the grounds. InuYasha watched them with a confused look on his face, before he turned slowly to Miroku. "… you just don't know which girls like it, and which girls don't, you do Miroku?"

"I'm still learning, oh great master. I'm not as smooth as you."

Kikyo's eyes flashed. "What is he talking about, _babe_?" she asked a dangerous tone in her voice. InuYasha looked nervous.

"Nothing, baby. He's talking about nothing. He's being an idiot. As always."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

**………………**

"I can't believe that- that … _pervert_!" Sango said.

"Sango, you've known him since primary school. He's always been like that", Ayame said patiently, once again flipping through her magazine.

"Never to _me_!" Sango said.

"Face it, Sango. You _were_ a bit of a nerd back then", Kagome said.

"Glasses, buck teeth, no breasts at all … constantly carrying around books ..." Ayame added, "You had the lot."

"If you paid _any_ attention at all in primary school, you would've realised that _none_ of the girls had breasts", Sango said.

"Ah, _but_!" Kagome started, pushing her hair out of her face. "None of the _other_ girls had glasses, buck teeth-"

"Ok I get it! God. You two sure know how to kill someone's self-esteem."

"It's what we do, Sango. It's what we do."

**………………**

"Can I go home yet?" Kagome moaned to herself, looking at the clock on the wall behind the teacher. She was not listening to one word that came out of the teacher's mouth, which wasn't strange for Kagome. A yawn was threatening to escape. Kagome quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to cover the yawn. As she did so, she heard a snicker from behind her. Turning her head to the side, she saw InuYasha out of the corner of her eye.

"Damn it. Why do you sit behind me?" Kagome asked, turning around fully. InuYasha shrugged.

"It annoys you", he said.

"It annoys _you_ knowing that I'm going to be on that damn summer holiday!"

"It annoys you more. My friends are going."

"So are mine."

"Mine are better."

"You wish."

"Kikyo's coming."

Kagome's pen dropped to the floor. It landed with a soft thud as Kagome's mouth dropped open. "_**WHAT**_!"

InuYasha grinned.

"Miss Higurashi is there something wrong with the passage I just read out?" the teacher asked, a frown forming on her face. Kagome, with wide eyes, turned around in her seat to look at her teacher.

"Uh … no, ma'am … not at all."

She could hear InuYasha snickering behind her. "Oh shut it, mutt!" she whispered.

InuYasha's ears twitched, and he stopped snickering. Kagome, her face tinged red with embarrassment, crossed her arms on her desk, and rested her head on them for the remainder of the lesson …

This must have resulted in her falling asleep, because before she knew it, she was being shaken awake by Ayame.

"Kagome! Kagome, idiot! Wake up!" Ayame said, shoving her friend.

"Face it, she's doomed to sleep forever", InuYasha drawled, his arm wrapped around Kikyo's waist.

"Shut it, mutt", Kagome growled, her eyes opening. "You do nothing but torment me, and you seem to get off on it. So for once in your life, just- oh my god I'm late to pick up Souta!"

InuYasha blinked, then his eyes widened. "Holy shit, Rin!"

Without another word, Kagome and InuYasha sprinted out of the classroom, out of the school itself, and down the sidewalk towards the school their siblings went to.

**………………**

"Come on, Kagome … where are you?" Souta muttered to himself, kicking a pebble on the ground. Rin was standing beside him, looking at the ground interestedly.

"Souta!"

Souta looked up as he heard his voice. His eyebrow rose as he spotted his sister – and InuYasha – running towards himself and Rin at top speed.

"Oh my god, Souta, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry!" Kagome said, out of breath. Souta's other eyebrow raised.

"What kept you?"

"I fell asleep in class", Kagome admitted. InuYasha snorted, before taking Rin's hand.

"Come on, Rin, let's get home before mum calls to bite my head off", he said. Rin giggled at the comment, and followed InuYasha. Kagome and Souta started off in the opposite direction.

"Ugh. The next time I see him will be far too soon", she muttered. Souta blinked.

"You haven't forgotten that we're spending three months with him, have you?"

"In my blissfully perfect world, I had", Kagome said, "I wanna go to my happy place …"

Souta patted his sister's arm comfortingly.

**………………**

"Why do you and Cousin Kagome hate each other so much?" Rin asked as she and InuYasha walked down the sidewalk. InuYasha thought of how to answer this question without putting bad words and images into Rin's head.

"Do you remember when we went on holiday with them three years ago?" InuYasha asked. Rin nodded slowly.

"I was four!" she said proudly. InuYasha smiled fondly at the girl, and ruffled her hair.

"You were. You were a little squirt", he said. Rin pouted.

"Was not. I was a good girl. Mummy said so."

"Mummy lied", InuYasha said, causing Rin to pout some more. "Anyway, Kagome and I were good friends back then, but something happened on that trip, and the friendship ended."

Rin's eyes went round as she thought of something. "Did you … _do it_?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. InuYasha frowned, trying to figure out what 'do it' meant. His eyes widened.

"What?! No! Nothing like that! Rin, where would you get an idea like that from?!" he asked. Rin giggled.

"Brother Fluffy says doing it is messy. He says he does it with his girlfriend."

"I'm going to have a big talk to that idiot when we get home."

**………………**

"Ma! We're home!" Kagome called as she and Souta entered the house.

"I'm in the kitchen. Souta, go and clean up for dinner. Kagome, come and help me!" Kun-Loon called back. Souta grumbled to himself, and started towards the stairs whilst Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"How was school, honey?" Kun-Loon asked, pointing to the vegetables that had to be cut. Kagome started with her work.

"It was fine. But that _idiot_ mutt stole mine, Sango's and Ayame's tree", Kagome said.

"Now, honey, it's a free country. _InuYasha_ and his friends can sit wherever they like", Kun-Loon said, smiling patiently at her daughter. Kagome didn't miss the emphasis on InuYasha's name. Her mother hated it when she called InuYasha 'mutt'. Her mother hated it when Kagome called InuYasha _any_ insulting name.

"Funny", Kagome said, "That's _exactly_ what he said." The sixteen year old suddenly gave her mother a suspicious look. "Have you been speaking to him on the phone?!"

"I only do that when he answers the phone, honey", Kun-Loon said. "It's _very_ rare that I speak to InuYasha. Although he _is_ my godson." Kagome rolled her eyes, and continued with her chopping. After the vegetables were finished, Kagome went to her room. Her first intention was to do her homework, but instead, she pulled her diary out from underneath her pillow, and opened it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh! That mutt makes me __so__ angry! I don't know why mum has to be __best friends__ with __his__ mother. There are plenty of __other__ mothers out there! What about Sango's mum? Ayame's mum? They'd be __great__ friends. Mum says it's because she and Aunt Izayoi have known each other for__ever__Their__ mothers were best friends, too. Funny. My father is Izayoi's brother. Mum says they absolutely __hated__ each other when they met. They were always fighting … sounds like someone I know, but I can't put a name to them … where was I? Oh yeah. InuYasha. The jerk makes me want to scream! Or- even better! Kill him! He's an egotistical jerk who deserves to be locked up for being too full of himself! Not to mention __Kikyo__ has the idiot wrapped around her little finger. "Oh InuYasha, I want this bracelet. Oh InuYasha, I want this necklace. Oh InuYasha, I want these earrings!" One word from that idiot girl, and he's right there beside her, ready to buy her whatever she wants. And I mean __whatever__ she wants. If she wants a pony, my bet is that InuYasha would bend over backwards to get her one. She's going to end up hurting him, I know it. Ugh. Why do I even care? I hate the idiot … still … I don't want him getting hurt … I've known him for practically my whole life. Bleh. What am I saying, __practically__? He was there when I was born, for crying out loud! Ugh … I hate feeling this way …_

_Love Kagome_

"Kagome! Hurry up and get down here, or we're starting dinner without you!"

**………………**

"Hey! Idiot!"

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk to find InuYasha standing in front of him. "I see you've added a new word to your vocabulary."

InuYasha stood still, momentarily confused. He then seemed to remember why he was there in the first place. "What kind of idiot tells a seven year old what he does with his girlfriend?"

"Who and what are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, returning to his work.

"You telling Rin what you and that woman of yours do!" InuYasha said, looking disgusted. "She's _seven_, moron!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I told her nothing of the sort. She overheard a conversation I was having with a friend."

InuYasha fell silent. "Uh … sorry I bothered you, then", he said, and took his leave.

As he entered his room, InuYasha's eyes fell onto Rin, who was once again playing with her dolls on his bed. Rin turned to InuYasha, a pleading look in her eyes, much like the one she had given him the night before. "InuYasha, play dollies with me?"

"Maybe some other time, Rin. I have a heap of homework to do", InuYasha said, sitting down at his computer. Rin nodded, and continued playing happily. InuYasha watched her for a moment, before signing onto his Instant Messenger. He scanned his contacts. Miroku and Kouga were on. As usual. Those two didn't have lives outside of school. He scanned the list further. Sango and Ayame were on. Why did he have them on his list? Shrugging, he continued scanning the list. _She_ was on. Kagome. Rolling his eyes, InuYasha doubled clicked on Miroku's name, and added Kouga to the conversation.

**Dog-boy: **_What are you two doing on? Don't you have lives? Oh wait. I know the answer to that._

**Wolf-brain: **_Oh ha, ha InuYasha. You crack me up. My sides are splitting right now._

**Dog-boy: **_No need for the sarcasm._

**Priesty: **_Shh! I think I'm making some progress with Sango!_

**Dog-boy: **_HA! I doubt it. She's probably just humoring you._

Snickering to himself, InuYasha clicked on Sango's name.

**Dog-boy: **_What do you think of Miroku? I mean, __really__ think of him?_

**Warrior: **_If this is some lame attempt to get us together, you can give up now._

**Dog-boy: **_Just curious, is all. Don't care if you two get together or not. __But__ you __are__ going to be spending a whole three months with him._

**Warrior: **_Correction. I'm going to be spending a whole three months with __Kagome_

**Dog-boy: **_Just tell me what you think of him._

**Warrior: **_He's a pathetic jerk. He's a pervert, he just doesn't get the fact that I don't like him, and I __never__ will. Did I mention he's a pervert?_

InuYasha grinned, and saved that conversation. He knew better than to believe her. He started to type to Miroku, when another conversation popped up.

**Kagome-Miko: **_Why do we always fight … ?_

InuYasha hesitated before replying.

**Dog-boy: **_… it's what we do._

**Kagome-Miko: **_Why do you let Kikyo tell you what to do? I don't want you to get hurt …_

**Dog-boy: **_Are you jealous?_

**Kagome-Miko: **_No … I've just seen you get hurt before … it's not fun to watch. I may hate you, InuYasha, but I don't want to see you fall. Not because of her._

**Dog-boy: **_Oh. Would you rather it be because of you, then?_

**Kagome-Miko: **_That's not what I meant, and you know it …_

**Dog-boy: **_Whatever. I have homework to do._

InuYasha exited the conversation, said goodbye to his friends, and logged off. A sigh escaped his mouth. '_Damn wench … why does she make me feel so small?_'

* * *

**A/N: Aww, there was a bit of fluff in there! Too bad it was ruined. Don't worry- I've already started on the next chapter. Shouldn't take too long to do. Hope you enjoyed **_**this**_** chapter. If not … well … ok.**

**Love, me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha's eyes snapped open as a small figure jumped onto his bed.

"We're going away today!" Rin said happily. "Mummy said to wake you."

'_Thank you, mummy', _InuYasha thought bitterly. He sighed, gently pushing Rin off his bed. "Out of my room, squirt. I have to shower." Rin nodded, and ran out of InuYasha's room.

**………………**

Izayoi sighed, and looked at her husband, who was just finishing his packing. "Are we doing the right thing, InuTaisho?" she asked. InuTaisho turned around to face his wife.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well … InuYasha really seems to dislike Kagome …"

"He'll come around. They've known each other for years; they can't stay mad at each other over one thing that happened three years ago. It was _three years_, Izayoi darling. Trust me. They'll be okay." Izayoi sighed, and InuTaisho wrapped his arms around her. "_Trust me_."

**………………**

"Weeeeeeee're going on a hooooooliday!" Kagome sang as she bounced down the stairs, followed by her two sleepy best friends. Sango and Ayame had slept over the night before so Kun-Loon didn't have to pick them up.

"How're we getting there, ma?" Kagome asked, as Grandpa and Souta dragged the girls' suitcases down the stairs. Kun-Loon smiled at her daughter.

"We're taking InuTaisho's minibus, and then flying to the island", she said, tying her hair up.

"Sounds good", Kagome said, smoothing out her black skirt. Sango and Ayame both – unsuccessfully – stifled their yawns, causing Kagome to turn to them.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Oh no. We got sleep. It was the time we were woken up that's messing with us", Sango said. Kagome grinned.

"But I was excited!"

"I'm excited too, but I didn't wake _you_ up at five in the morning!" Ayame said. Kagome just shrugged. There was a knock at the door, and Kun-Loon went to open it.

"Izayoi!" Kun-Loon said happily, greeting her friend with a kiss on the cheek. She repeated the greeting with InuTaisho, then stepped aside to allow them into the house. Izayoi came in, holding Rin's hand. InuTaisho and Sesshomaru followed. But where was InuYasha?

'_Please be sick'_, Kagome thought, _'Please be so ill that you can't come.'_

Kagome's thoughts were stopped when InuYasha stepped into the house, followed by Miroku and Kouga.

"Sango, my love!" Miroku said, happily stepping forward, his arms outstretched. Sango raised her hand warningly. Miroku stopped, dropped his arms, and turned to look at the wall. InuYasha rolled his eyes, before turning a polite smile to Kun-Loon.

"May I grab something to eat, Aunt Kun-Loon?" he asked.

"Of course you can, InuYasha", Kun-Loon replied, "This _is_ your second house." InuYasha's smile turned into a smirk as he looked at Kagome, passing her to go into the kitchen. Kagome narrowed her eyes as the boy passed, before turning her gaze to Rin. A smile appeared on her face as she knelt down and opened her arms. Rin gave a happy giggle, and ran forward into Kagome's arms.

"You don't come around anymore, cousin Kagome!" Rin said, nuzzling her face into Kagome's neck. Kagome hugged the girl.

"I know, Rin. I promise to come around more once I finish school."

"That won't be for a _long_ time!" Rin protested, "You _have_ to come around before then! Promise?"

"I promise."

**………………**

"Aunt Izayoi, InuYasha pushed me", Kagome said, shooting a glare at the boy beside her. _Why_ did they have to torture her like this? It was almost as if InuYasha's parents and Kagome's mother had _planned_ the seating in the minibus.

"InuYasha, stop pushing Kagome", Izayoi said, her voice tired. The two had been at it ever since they'd left. Kagome poked her tongue out at InuYasha.

"Aunt Kun-Loon, Kagome poked her tongue out at me", InuYasha said. Kun-Loon sighed.

"Kagome, stop being so childish", Kun-Loon said. InuYasha turned to Kagome, a triumphant grin on his face. Kagome crossed her arms and sank down in her seat. InuYasha had won again. InuYasha watched her for a moment, before reaching underneath the seat in front of him, coming back a few seconds later with a laptop. Kagome watched him, before shuffling a bit so she was sitting properly again. She then took her diary out of the bag on the floor in front of her, and opened it, holding it on her lap.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh! We're not even there yet, and he's already annoying me! In a strange way, though … it kind of feels like we're getting along. We're not arguing like we usually do … but we are annoying each other. I guess he feels weird because of our conversation last night. All I did was ask why we always fight … is that so wrong? Ugh … why does he make me feel like this? Why does it have to be __him__ that makes me feel like this? He makes me feel so small … he's so … I dunno. I can't explain the way he makes me feel … it just makes me wish Kikyo had never turned up three years ago …_

**………………**

InuYasha looked at Kagome, who was bent over in her seat, writing fast. Her face had an expression of deep concentration on it. He stopped a sigh from escaping his mouth. He just wanted to annoy her. One more time. But something was stopping him. A flashing from his laptop screen distracted him from Kagome. InuYasha reluctantly turned his gaze back to the laptop. A flashing "**YOU'VE GOT MAIL**" was displayed on the screen. InuYasha opened it. It was from Kikyo.

_Hey baby!_

_Just letting you know that I miss you already. I hope you're having fun on your way to the airport. I know that's where you are at the moment. How's everything going? Is Kagome behaving herself? Try to have fun, baby. I know it'll be hard without me there, but you've got Kouga and Miroku! You'll be fine. And if you __really__ don't want to talk to Kagome, then don't. You don't __have__ to. It's not like your parents will force you- will they? Anyway. Don't forget to get me lots and lots of souvenirs! Again, have fun!_

_Love, Kikyo._

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. He knew what she meant by souvenirs. Expensive jewellery. A small voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly. InuYasha slowly turned his gaze to Kagome.

"Yeah?"

Kagome looked hesitant. "Can I … can I borrow your laptop? Just for a minute?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "I'll make you a deal. You show me what you're writing, and I'll let you use my laptop."

Kagome's eyes flashed angrily, and she went back to writing. "Don't bother, you jerk."

Both InuYasha and Kagome jumped at Sango's shout of "PERVERT!"

InuYasha turned in his seat to look at Miroku, who had somehow managed to get his hand on Sango's behind.

… from the seat behind her.

Before a fight could break out, a low growl came from the front of the minibus. "If you kids don't stop your petty fighting, I will turn this bus around and _no one_ will be going on holiday! _Got it_?!" InuTaisho turned around in his seat, fixing a glare on the stunned children, except Rin and Souta, who were both happily playing with their Game Boys. InuYasha settled himself comfortably in his seat, blinking as Kouga's head popped up beside him. "Hey, idiot. Ask your dad how much longer we have", Kouga said.

"Ask him yourself", InuYasha said, "I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" Kouga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Busy trying to read what Kagome's writing."

Hearing this, Kagome snatched her diary up, closed it, and put it safely back in her bag.

"You're despicable, InuYasha", Kagome said, shooting a glare at the boy.

**………………**

_A thirteen year old Kagome and a fourteen year old InuYasha stood on the balcony together, looking out at the sunset. Kagome sighed in content, leaning her head on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha tensed up at first, before slowly sliding his arm around Kagome's waist. "It's so perfect here, InuYasha", Kagome said quietly. "I hope our parents bring us here again."_

"_Not here", InuYasha said. "Somewhere better. But even if we just stay at home- that'll be fine, as long as I'm with you."_

_Kagome smiled up at InuYasha. Everything seemed so perfect. InuYasha looked down at Kagome. Their lips were inches apart … that's when it happened._

"_InuYasha! __There__ you are!"_

_Kagome's eyes widened and she was pushed away from InuYasha as another girl took her place. Kikyo. InuYasha blinked. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?" he asked._

"_Silly, InuYasha! Your mother invited me, remember?" Kikyo said, her arms wrapped lovingly around InuYasha's neck. InuYasha nodded slowly._

"_I mean, what are you doing __here?__ In my __room__?"_

"_Your mother said you might be in here", Kikyo said, giving InuYasha a soft kiss on the lips. Kagome blinked back tears._

"_I'll see you later, InuYasha", she said softly, and ran out of the room._

Kagome's eyes opened, and she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She looked out the window, and a look of realization appeared on her face. She was on a plane, heading towards the island resort. Sango turned to her friend.

"You alright, Kagome?" she asked.

"Yeah … had a bad dream, is all", Kagome said, leaning back in her chair. Ayame's head popped in between the chairs.

"Why am _I_ always the one to sit alone?" she whined.

"_You're_ the one that wanted to sit next to Kouga", Sango reminded her. Ayame's face brightened.

"Oh yeah!"

Sango and Kagome shook their heads at their friend. Sango opened the book she had been reading, continuing to read. Kagome looked out the window again, before looking towards the other side of the plane, where InuYasha was sitting with Miroku. The two were chatting quietly to each other. InuYasha's gaze turned towards Kagome, and, for a minute, there was eye contact.

Kagome felt a blush appear on her face, and she quickly looked away. InuYasha watched her for a moment more, before turning his attention back to Miroku.

"Ma … are we gonna be there soon?" Kagome asked, poking her head through the gap between the two seats in front of her. Kun-Loon looked at her daughter.

"We'll be there when we get there", Kun-Loon said.

"You said that half an hour ago!" Kagome whined. Kun-Loon just smiled. Kagome sighed, and sat back in her seat. She turned her gaze over to InuYasha and Miroku again. Except InuYasha wasn't there. Kagome blinked. Where could he have gone? She shook her head, clearing all thoughts of InuYasha from her mind.

"Hey, pervert", Sango said. Miroku turned his gaze towards her.

"Yes?"

Sango giggled to herself. "Heh, I called you pervert, and you looked."

It took Miroku a moment to register what had just happened. Finally, a look of realization appeared on his face. "Sango! How can you insult me by calling me a pervert? I show nothing but love for you!"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Yeah … you're a pervert."

"Your words burn me, Sango, darling!" Miroku said overdramatically. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Where's the mutt?"

"Phone", Miroku replied, "Claims he misses Kikyo."

Kagome slowly turned her gaze to Miroku. "… they've been apart for three hours." Miroku nodded.

"Such a loving relationship they have. Kind of like the one we could have, Sango dear."

"Yeah. Not gonna happen", Sango said.


End file.
